


Breathe In

by WigglyPopcorn



Series: Shit I Wrote When I Should Be Writing My Other Stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A random thought, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cranky Tikki, Especially when they are angry, Identity Reveal, Kwami's are so cute, Needs to learn control, Plagg finds this funny, Plagg is a Little Shit, Plagg is actually sweet, Protective Adrien Agreste, WILL add more chapter, What Was I Thinking?, also, had a defensive Magic?, may add more chapters, poor Tikki, the Miraculous, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: Breathe in...Breathe out...'Tikki!?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man I don't even know

_Breathe in..._

‘Who are you.’

_Breathe out..._

‘What’s your name.’

_Breathe in... Don’t scream!..._

‘You sure we can’t just take the Miraculous?’

_Breathe out..._

‘No, if we do he may not believe we have Ladybug.’

_Breathe in...Nearly there...._

‘I guess. Want me to keep beating her?’

_Breathe out..._

‘Until she talks or Chat Noir gets here.’

_Breathe...in...its all going to be ok..._

‘Who is he!’

_‘Breathe...out...ok..._

 

‘Um, Hawkmoth? I think she stopped breathing.’ Hawkmoth whirled around from where he stood at his window and strode over. His newest Akuma, Stealth, had managed to capture Ladybug yesterday, and no matter how much Stealth had hit, whipped or threatened her, Ladybug hadn’t said a word. They hadn’t been able to make her yo-yo call Chat Noir, and while they knew they could take off her earrings and be done with it, Hawkmoth had a fatal flaw – Pride.

‘Wake her up!’ Hawkmoth said. Stealth slapped Ladybugs face. She did nothing. Hawkmoth had chained her to the side of his lair, arms above her. Hawkmoth frowned and felt for a pulse. It was barely there, slow and sluggish.

‘Leave her for a while. She might snap out of it.’ He instructed. Stealth nodded.

‘So now what?’ Stealth was bored already. Hawkmoth sighed.

‘Go do whatever you wanted to do when I gave you the Akuma.’ Stealth smirked and was gone. Hawkmoth frowned at Ladybug again. She was bleeding around her arms slightly where the whip had broken through the suit. He felt a little bad. The girl was just doing what she was told. He nodded. He would take the earrings and drop the girl near a hospital. Reaching for the earrings, he began to smile. At last, he had them! Gripping Ladybugs ear, he tugged. And tugged again. Frowning, he tugged a third and final time. Her ear wasn’t even moving.

‘Nooroo, DE transform me!’ As the little Kwami spun out of the brooch and fell into his palms, he shoved it into Ladybugs face. ‘Why can’t I get these out of her ear!’ Nooroo was frozen. He lifted a paw and pressed it against Ladybugs face. Suddenly whirling around, he flew up to Gabriel’s face.

‘Master, you need to let her go.’ Nooroo said frantically.

‘WHAT.’ Gabriel yelled. Nooroo lowered his eyes, but kept his stance.

‘We need to give her back to Chat Noir.’

‘And why, pray tell,’ Gabriel growled, ‘would I do that?’ Nooroo shook slightly.

‘What Ladybug has done is extremely dangerous. She had, I guess the best way to describe it, is gone into hibernation.’ Gabriel started to pace as Nooroo continued. ‘She has taken the power into herself, buried it deep, and taken her spirit with it. If she wakes up, she may not remember who she is, or might not even wake up at all. With the Black Cat at her side, she has a better chance.’

‘So why would I give her to Chat Noir? If she dies, or wakes up, I can take them off her then!’ Nooroo shook her head.

‘If she dies, which if you don’t give her away she most likely will, the power from that Miraculous will disappear. That Kwami will vanish, as will the Miraculous, and may reappear in a few centuries time. That’s what happened last time.’ Gabriel stopped pacing.

‘WELL I WANT THEM NOW.’ With that, he started tugging on the Miraculous in Ladybugs ears again. He spent five minutes struggling against the magic, even putting both feet on the wall behind Ladybug to try and tug them out. Nothing worked. Finally, huffing, he gave up.

‘Fine. Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!’ Hawkmoth stamped over to Ladybug, unlocked her chains, and threw her over his shoulder. Taking a running leap out of the window, he laded on a roof below and started running.

‘Stupid Miraculous with its stupid rules and stupid magic...’ he mumbled as he ran, uncaring with how Ladybug bounced up and down. Chat had been seen jumping across the rooftops all night last night, looking for his Lady. Hopefully, even with how late it was, he could find him now.

‘GIVE HER BACK.’ A black blur shot out of nowhere and tackled Hawkmoth to the ground. Ladybug landed hard and rolled off his shoulder, sprawling on the ground, still motionless. Chat Noir flipped himself off Hawkmoth and landed over the top of Ladybug, tail lashing and teeth bared. He placed one hand on Ladybugs shoulder, the other on his baton. Hawkmoth huffed as he stood.

‘I was bringing her back anyway.’ He grumbled. Chat hissed.

‘What did you do to her.’ Chat could smell her blood, and see how motionless she was.

‘...Nothing. She did something stupid. Apparently she needs you. But I will be back for your Miraculous!’ Hawkmoth said, waving his arms. He could feel Stealth trying to get his attention. Chat hissed again, and gently bent down to stroke at Ladybugs face. He glanced over at Hawkmoth, saw him arguing with Stealth, and quickly picked up his Lady’s body and darted off. Hawkmoth’s shouted made him pick up his pace.

‘God DAMMIT STEALTH I WAS GOING TO FOLLOW HIM.’ Hawkmoth yelled, stamping his foot. Chat Noir had blended into the shadow and was gone.

**

‘Plagg, Claws In.’ Adrien gently lay Ladybugs body onto his bed as he spoke. Plagg swirled out the ring and opened his mouth to moan for his cheese when he froze.

‘TIKKI!’ He cried out and zipped over to Ladybugs face. He checked for a pulse, and looked at the earrings. A dull red, the glowed at Plagg’s touch.

‘Plagg, what’s going on?’

‘It must have been bad kid. Get your first aid kit and help her.’ As Adrien began to rush around, Plagg gently stroked the earring. ‘It’s ok Tikki. Ill fix the Akuma.’ He whispered. A glow answered him. He watched as Adrien gingerly tended to Ladybug’s wounds as well as he could.

‘Ok, I’ve done what I can. Plagg?’ Adrien finally said.

‘Ok.’ Plagg sat on Ladybugs cheek, still stroking the earring. ‘What the girl behind Ladybug had done is taken in Tikki’s power and made sure that the Miraculous couldn’t be used. Problem is, humans aren’t meant to take in that much power. It essentially shut down her body to it’s lowest mode it could. She’s only just breathing and her heart’s still beating, but that’s it. Tikki and her have joined together in a way that could kill her.’

‘WHAT!’ Adrien yelped. ‘I don’t want her to die!’

‘I know kid. But that could be the price. It’s only happened twice in all our existence. The first time, the holder of the Turtle Miraculous woke up, disoriented, but ok. The second time, the holder of the Peacock Miraculous died before she woke up. It’s very draining. But she’s still alive, so it holds some hope.’ Plagg finished. Adrien brought him over some cheese. He moved off Ladybug to eat it, a caring action that Adrien didn’t expect.

‘So what can I do to help Plagg?’ Adrien said miserably.

‘Nothing kid. Just keep close to her when you’re home.’ Plagg replied, finishing his cheese.

‘Then I’ll stay home.’ Plagg looked at him.

‘First off, No. That will make your Dad suspicious. Secondly, you can’t afford to stay home, Gabriel might take you out of school. And thirdly, I don’t think you want to share the bed with Ladybug, and she’s very visible here. You need to find a place to hide her.’ Adrien pouted.

‘But I want to stay with her!’ He replied. Plagg shook his head.

‘Sorry Adrien, but she must be protected, especially in this state.’ Adrien grumbled, but agreed. He began to look for a suitable place to make up a hidey hole for Ladybug.

‘The closet? No, it isn’t big enough. My whole room is pretty visable Plagg!’ Adrien said as he looked. Plagg nodded.

‘I don’t know what you’re going to be able to-‘ The door opened and Gabriel walked through.

‘Adrien I-‘ Gabriel stopped and stared at the red clothed figure on his son’s bed.

‘Father! It’s not what it looks like! I swear!’ Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

‘Explain.’ He growled. Inside, he was rejoicing. If the girl woke up here, he could snatch them easily!

‘Chat Noir came by and said he needed help. He wanted to protect Ladybug and he remembered what a good security system we have so he asked me to take care of her and I said yes and I really don’t want you to make her leave because I think she’s unconscious so please don’t-‘

‘Adrien. I will allow her to rest here. After all, she is half our Paris’s heroes. You will still attend school. However, please alert me when she awakens.’ And with that, Gabriel walked back out, revised schedule forgotten. He rubbed his hands together as he walked away. Chat Noir unknowingly gave his other half directly into his enemy’s hands!

Adrien heaved a sigh of relief as his Father left. He decided to leave Ladybug on the bed and he would sleep in the couch. Grabbing some blankets, he made a nest and snuggled himself to sleep.

**

The next few days passed much the same for Adrien. He went to school, came home, and looked after Ladybug. Plagg said the magic would keep her hydrated and fed, but Adrien still worried. The only drama was at school. Stealth was still going around playing pranks on people, but his whole class was more sad over the loss of Marinette. She had been missing for days, and no one had seen her. Her parents had gone to the Police, and her friends had hung up posters, but no luck. The whole school seemed down.

‘Do you think Marinette is ok?’ Adrien asked Plagg after four days. Plagg shot a quick glance at Ladybug.

‘I dunno kid.’ A sudden crackle startled them both. Spinning towards the bed, Plagg and Adrien bolted over as they saw a pink glow. It started at Ladybugs feet and slowly rose, revealing pink pants, a white shirt and black jacket, and finally, Marinette’s resting face. Adrien gasped and held a hand over his mouth as he let out a squeal.

‘Where’s Tikki?’’ Plagg murmured. The little Kwami was nowhere to be seen. Plagg hunted through the sheets looking for her but found no sign. Adrien was still squealing at the base of the bed, so Plagg flew in front of him and bit his nose.

‘That’s enough!’ He spat at Adrien’s wide eyes. ‘Help me find Tikki!’ Adrien and Plagg looked for a few more minutes, but couldn’t find her. Plagg slumped. ‘Where are you Tikki?’ he whispered, subtly wiping tears away from his eyes.

‘Plagg!’ Adrien gasped. Marinette’s hand had twitched. Plagg watched closely. The hand twitched again, then a leg. Marinette groaned.

‘Marinette?’ Adrien choked out. Marinette didn’t reply, but she slowly began to rub her face. Adrien began to squeal again. A sharp look from Plagg stopped him. Eventually Marinette sat up and opened her eyes.

‘Plagg?’ She murmured. Bright, bright blue eyes settled on Plagg, seeming to glow in the remaining sunlight. He gasped. Adrien frowned and tilted his head. That wasn’t Marinette’s voice.

‘Tikki?!’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Tikki?’ Adrien asked. Plagg was still sitting at the end of the bed, face frozen in shock.

‘Plagg? Where’s Marinette?’ Tikki said, yawning. She went to rub her eyes and froze.

‘Ok Tikki? I’m not sure what happened, but I need you to remain calm.’ Plagg replied. Tikki began to pant. ‘Tikki? Sugarcube? Calm down now. It’s ok.’ Nether Plagg nor Adrien expected Marinette’s body to start flying around the room. Adrien screamed and ducked, huddling down by the bed. Plagg shot off after Tikki.

‘PLAAAAAGGGGG!’ Tikki was screaming.

‘SUGARCUBE I REALLY NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN.’ Plagg screamed back. Tikki flying in circles near the ceiling, and Plagg was right behind her. Adrien looked like he’d seen a ghost as he watched the girl and Kwami whip around the roof. Finally Tikki stopped screeching and settled on the bed, legs tucked beneath her and shivering. Plagg landed on her head.

‘Plagg? What’s going on? Where’s Marinette and why am I in a human body!’ Tikki was starting to get hysterical. 

‘Um. I don’t know, I don’t know and I don’t know?’ Plagg replied weakly. Tikki started shaking harder. ‘Well, I know where Marinette’s body is Tikki. You’re in it.’ Adrien hesitantly peeked over the bed just in time to see Tikki faint.

‘Oh shit!’ He gasped as he caught the girl’s body. ‘Um, Plagg what do I do?’ Adrien asked.

‘I don’t know?’ Plagg repeated quietly. Adrien lay Marinette’s body back on the bed, and quickly threw a pillow over her head as his door banged open.

‘Adrien! What was all that screaming!’ Gabriel was panting as he lent against the door. 

‘Bug.’ Adrien replied quickly. Plagg wanted to slap him from where he hid under the covers.

‘A bug?’ Gabriel raised an eyebrow. ‘That sounded distinctly feminine. Are you sure Ladybug didn’t wake up?’ He began to approach the bed.

‘No! Just a bug! I started screaming it was massive, but it’s fine!’ Plagg really wanted to bite his chosen. God dammit this is going to get Marinette’s identity caught!

‘Really. Then why is there a pillow over her face?’ Gabriel was close to the bed now.

‘I didn’t want the bug to get onto her face!’ Adrien defended himself quickly. Gabriel frowned.

‘Alright. But Adrien, I want to know when she wakes up.’ With that he walked out the door. He started walking down the doorway grumbling about going for a nap. It was a long run from his hideout to Adrien’s room. He was tired.

‘Oh my Kwami Adrien I swear you and I need to revisit how to lie!’ Plagg growled as he removed the pillow from Marinette’s face. Tikki had opened her eyes and was just lying there, stunned. ‘Teeks?’ Plagg said quietly.

‘Plagg. I don’t know what to do.’ She sniffled.

‘Oh Sugarcube.....’ Plagg said softly. Tikki started to cry silently, blue eyes dimming with sadness. Plagg hugged her face as tight as he could.

‘Um. So what do we do? Can you turn back into Ladybug?’ Adrien asked. ‘Otherwise what do we do when Hawkmoth sends out more Akumas?’ Plagg frowned as he thought.

‘Spots on?’ Tikki said quietly. A pink glow wrapped around her. Adrien closed his eyes against the bright light and when it stopped, Ladybug lay on his bed. ‘I guess that’s a yes.’ Tikki joked, voice clogged.

‘Ok. Tikki I think you need to get back to Marinette’s. Her parents have been going crazy looking for you. Her. Return there and stay a few days so you don’t get busted being Ladybug. Adrien and I will visit every night. Can you do that?’ Tikki sniffled again and nodded.

‘What? No! What if someone realizes it’s not Marinette?’ Adrien exclaimed. Plagg frowned.

‘Look, we have to make sure that no one connects Marinette to Ladybug. We can help her if we don’t figure something out by the time Marinette/Tikki had to return to school. We have to Adrien.’ Adrien pouted and nodded, muttering to himself. Plagg decided it best not to listen to him, as he may end up smacking the boy with a pillow. Or his fist.

‘Thanks for being worried Adrien, but I’ll be ok. What do I say to Marinette’s parents about where I have been?’ Tikki asked. Plagg hummed.

‘We need Chat for that. Have him drop you back and say he picked you up on the edge of town. Stealth is still out....oh fuck. We need to catch the Akuma and fix all it’s damage!’ Plagg suddenly groaned. Adrien groaned as well. Tikki giggled wetly.

‘We can do it. But I feel hungry. Can I have some cookies?’ Tikki asked sweetly. Adrien opened his mouth, then frowned. 

‘I don’t have any. But we can go get some!’ Adrien cried out at Tikki’s sad face. ‘We can go to Marinette’s family’s bakery.’ Plagg snorted.

‘Are they open? Plus what, are Adrien and Ladybug just going to wander on in?’ 

‘Oh.’

‘Yes, OH.’

‘What if Chat Noir went with me?’ Tikki asked. She could feel her magic still, but it was beginning to run low. ‘Adrien can say he is going out, and then meet up with me at the roof of the bakery?’ Tikki suggested. Plagg smiled and nodded.

‘Perfect! Adrien can say he is going to get cookies for Ladybug, change to Chat, meet you, and when he comes back with cookies but Ladybug is gone he can’t get into trouble or get caught being Chat!’ Plagg flittered around excitedly. Adrien nodded and grinned.

‘Ok, Let’s go!’ 

‘Adrien, Plagg? Can someone come with me?’ Tikki asked timidly. ‘I don’t exactly know how to use the yo-yo, and it will be weird for Ladybug to fly.’ Plagg flew up to her face.

‘Ok Tikki. What if we take you to the roof and then come back and say we are leaving?’ Tikki nodded and smiled shyly. 

‘Thanks Plagg.’ She replied, cuddling the Kwami up to her face. Adrien grumbled jealously. 

‘I don’t get hugs from Marinette how’s it fair that Plagg does? This is stupid I want a hug too....’ Plagg was resolutely ignoring him as he mumbled reassurances into Tikki’s face. His chosen was toeing the line of getting a bite.

‘Shall we go?’ Tikki finally asked. Adrien nodded sharply as Plagg flew over to him.

‘Plagg, Claws Out!’ As Chat Noir transformed, Tikki started walking around to get used to it. She fiddled with her yo-yo. When Chat was done, he gathered her in his arms.

‘Ready Tikki?’ He asked. Tikki wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. Chat Took off out the window, giving a small smile at Tikki’s yelp. It didn’t take long for Chat to stop at Marinette’s bakery. He gently placed her on her feet, then gave a grin.

‘Thanks Chat.’ Tikki said shyly. Adrien nodded.

‘I’ll be back soon Tikki.’ He replied. He quickly bounded back over the rooves and arrived in his room. Walking out into the foyer, he saw Nathalie.

‘Adrien.’ Nathalie said as she saw him.

‘Hi Nathalie. I’m just going to go get some cookies for a...guest.’ Nathalie raised an eyebrow.

‘Mr. Agreste had told me about your guest. Hurry back soon.’ Adrien nodded and rushed out the door before she could tell him to take Gorilla. Nathalie sent Gabriel a message about Ladybug being gone. 

**  
‘I’m back Ti-Woah!’ Chat Noir landed on Mariette’s bakery to see Tikki flickering around the roof on her yo-yo. ‘You look like you’re doing great!’

‘Thanks!’ Tikki replied breathless. ‘It’s not easy.’ Chat nodded.

‘Are you ready? Let’s go get some cookies!’ Chat went to grab Tikki to take her down when Tikki threw out her yo-yo and jumped down herself. Chat grinned and followed. He saw the shop was open, so they walked through, but Sabine looked pale at the counter.

‘Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?’ Chat asked quietly. Sabine smiled hollowly at the heroes.

‘Chat, Ladybug. What can I do for you?’ 

‘We have been looking for your daughter as well as the Akuma. She is a good friend to Ladybug and I. But we need to recharge. Do you mind if we buy some cookies?’ Chat replied. Sabine straightened up.

‘You’ve been looking for Marinette?!’ She gasped. Tikki nodded. Sabine started to rush around and grab some cookies to stash in a box.

‘Woah Mrs. Dupain-Cheng we don’t need the whole bakery!’ The box was starting to bulge. 

‘Nonsense, you are looking for my girl! Please take it!’ Sabine shoved the full box at them.

‘Thank you.’ Tikki said softly. ‘We will try our best to find her.’ Sabine smiled at them, small tears glimmering in her eyes.

‘Thank you. Just having you looking out for her is amazing.’ Chat Noir and Tikki smiled at Sabine again and left. Jumping up onto the roof again, they broke open the box. Tikki scoffed down a few cookies and sighed in pleasure. A bang echoed through the night. Tikki and Chat looked at each other.

‘The Akuma.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Ok I can do this.’

‘You sure can Ladybug! But um, maybe stay out of the fighting a bit? I don’t want you to get hurt.’ Chat said. Ladybug nodded.

‘I will. Be careful Chat Noir.’ Chat nodded and ran towards the Akuma. Ladybug paced and practiced using her yo-yo as she waited. A few bangs and screams echoed in the distance, making her twitch. A sudden silence only made it worse. Ladybug froze and glanced around warily. Something felt off.

‘Chat?’ She called out hesitantly. There was no answer. Ladybug crouched down slightly and placed her body in a fighting stance.

‘Well, the little bug has come back out to play. I thought you had her Hawkmoth?’ A purple butterfly lit up the darkness that surrounded her. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, but the butterfly vanished.

‘Leave her alone!’ Chat called out. He was nursing his arm, and was gasping as he landed on the rooftops edge. Stealth turned to him and grinned.

‘And what if I don’t Chat Noir? What if I take her back to where we had her, and spend the next few days torturing her slowly, until she gives up her miraculous?’ Chat growled. Tikki remembered all the pain Marinette went through and began to get angry. She remembered the pain that Marinette had gone through before letting the Miraculous take over. 

‘Touch her and die.’ Chat snarled. Ladybug watched as he expanded his baton into a staff and attempted to strike Stealth. He was laughing as Chat struggled to keep up with him, his injuries slowing him down greatly. Ladybug watched Chat and took note of some of his moves, and started twirling her yo-yo in case she needed to jump in. Her anger was increasing the longer the fight went, the air growing heavy. It was when Chat was thrown into a wall and slid down unconscious that Tikki grew angry enough to attack. She moved on autopilot as she lashed out.

‘You hurt what was mine.’ She growled, fainting a kick to the side and finally managing to grab Stealth by the neck. She tripped him and pressed him into the concrete, straddling his chest to keep him down.

‘You tried to TAKE what was mine.’ Stealth struggled against her. 

‘And you HURT what is MINE.’ Stealth was struggling to breathe.

‘And I will DESTROY you.’ Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The sky filled with storm clouds so quickly it seemed to suck the air straight out of Paris. Chat Noir’s ring beeped. Tikki held onto Stealth’s throat. ‘Call to Hawkmoth.’ She spat out. Stealth’s terrified eyes showed his cooperation.

‘Ha..mot...breathe?’ Stealth choked out. Tikki snarled at him and pushed down on his throat harder before letting him breathe. Stealth choked and gasped and he took as deep a breaths as he could with Tikki still around his neck. Another beep. How many was this?

‘Call. Him.’ Tikki growled out. The lightning reflected in her eyes and the thunder boomed when she finished speaking. The wind that had disappeared now came back with a vengeance. It whipped past Ladybug and sent her hair flapping. It rustled gently over Chat, as if making sure he was ok. A third beep echoed across the rooftop. A quick glance from Tikki showed it was the last beep. She would have to make this quick. The butterfly appeared across Stealth’s eyes.

‘Hawkmoth. This is Lady Luck. And I have a message for you.’ A flash across the rooftop alerted Tikki that Adrien had detransformed. Plagg sluggishly flew across to her and sat on her shoulder.

‘As do I.’ Plagg said solemnly. Stealth’s eyes were bulging. 

‘You dare try to take MY CHOSEN again-‘

‘Or mine.’

‘And I will make sure you forever regret it.’ She leaned closer to Stealth’s butterfly. ‘There are worse things then death Hawkmoth. Do not push me.’ With that, Tikki grabbed the pair of sunglasses from Stealth’s face and broke them. The butterfly tried to fly away, but Tikki caught it in her yo-yo so quickly it barely had time to leave the ground. Plagg watched expressionlessly as Tikki finally got off of the Akuma victim and helped him stand and face away from Adrien, the clouds disappearing and the wind degrading into a light breeze. Tikki threw up her yo-yo nd called out Miraculous Ladybug! To fix all that had happened during the attack. As the ladybugs flew throughout the city, Plagg drifted back over to his chosen and rummaged through his shirt to find a piece of camembert.

‘You went easy on him Teeks.’ He commented as Ladybug returned from transporting the victim to the ground.

‘I know Plagg.’ She replied, looking out at the city. ‘But I’m so tired now. I have to be careful with my Magic. Who know’s when Marinette will return?’ Plagg looked at her gravely.

‘IF Marinette will return.’ Ladybug refused to look at him. Her emotions were still too close to the surface, and Plagg didn’t deserve her anger.

‘Tikki?’ Adrien mumbled, sitting up from his slump and rubbing his head. Tikki looked at him and smiled.

‘Hey Adrien. Are you ok?’ Tikki replied, kneeling beside him.

‘I’m fine Tikki. What happened while I was out?’ Tikki’s eyes slid to the side.

‘I defeated Stealth and cast the Miraculous Ladybug! But I need to go back to the bakery. I’m feeling pretty weak...’ Adrien narrowed his eyes. Tikki was still not looking at him. 

‘Ok Kid. Let’s go.’ Plagg said. When Chat Noir had rejoined Ladybug, they both took off for the bakery. Landing in the roof, Tikki turned towards Chat.

‘How do I even act Chat? I don’t know what to do!’ She whisper-shouted. Chat placed a hand on his arm.

‘It will be ok Ladybug. I believe in you. And if you end up coming to school tomorrow, I’ll see you then.’ Ladybug smiled and turned back into Marinette.

‘Here goes.’ Tikki smiled nervously. Chat picked her up and slowly lowered them both to the ground at the bakery’s front door. He had barely reached the ground before the doors slammed open and Tom and Sabine flew out and gathered up Tikki.

‘Marinette!’ Sabine cried out. Tikki smiled nervously, and hugged Tom and Sabine back. Chat was surprised when Tom spun around and crushed him into a hug too. 

‘Thank you so much my boy! You’re welcome here anytime! Food on the house!’ Chat smiled wildly. 

‘Thank you Mr. Dupain-Cheng!’ Chat replied. A quick look at Tikki, and Chat Noir bowed, gave a kiss to her hand and a whispered ‘see you tomorrow’, and bounded off. Tikki watched him go, and with another smile in his direction, let Marinette’s parents urge her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has kind of fallen to the back of my story pile, so sorry this is such a short chapter! I'll get onto it soon!

‘Marinette! What happened to you!’ Sabine and Tom had taken her inside and closed the bakery, refusing to let go of Marinette. Tikki was rushed up the stairs and into the house, mind still swirling.

‘I don’t know. I was walking home, when something fell on me. When I woke up, Chat Noir and Ladybug were helping the Akuma victim. Chat saw me and said he wanted to take me home, and here I am.’ Tikki waved her hands. Sabine and Tom hugged here again. Tikki hugged them tightly back. She could feel her magic swirling softly inside of her, dimmed slightly from her having used it.

‘I really want to go lay down. I’m not feeling to good.’ Tikki whispered out. Sabine and Tom finally let her go and nodded.

‘Ok Marinette. We will call you down for dinner ok? Do you want something else to eat first?’ Sabine replied. Tikki nodded and hesitantly took a cookie from the jar on the counter. When Sabine just smiled, Tikki took another and began her retreat.

‘I’ll be back down again soon.’ Tikki said. Sabine and Tom nodded, and turned to hug each other. Tikki trudged up the stars as she nibbled on the cookies, lifting up the door to Marinette’s room. Laying on the sofa, she closed her eyes.

 _Marinette, can you hear me?_ ’ She called into her magic. There was no answer. Tikki tried again and again, but she couldn’t feel Marinette’s spirit anywhere. Tikki slowly slipped back out of her magic and opened her eyes. There was a pressure in her belly, and Tikki blushed. She was pretty sure she knew what it meant, but being a Kwami, she never had to use the toilet. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out though, right?

‘Tea’s ready!’ Sabine called out as she knocked on Marinette’s door. Hearing a yelp, she quickly opened the door, only to see Marinette sprawled on the ground, pants around her ankles. She was grinning nervously.

‘Sorry Maman. I just...didn’t want you to worry?’ Tikki said quickly as she struggled to stand up and pull her pants on properly. Tikki crept back into the bathroom and flushed the toilet, blushing hard. Turns out it was the clothing that was the hardest part of being human.

‘That’s ok dear. Now, come downstairs and eat.’ Tikki followed her down, keen to try more food then cookies. Looking the stew that lay in front of her, Tikki smiled.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly. Sabine and Tom smiled at her. After they ate, Sabine and Tom turned towards Tikki.

‘Now, I know that tomorrow is a school day, but you don’t have to go. We will understand if you want to stay home. Maybe you should stay home.’ Sabine muttered the end. Adrien had said he would come see her if she didn’t come to school, but she didn’t know how to react to Marinette’s parents. She didn’t want to stay upstairs in Marinette’s room all day.

‘No, I want to go to school. I miss my friends.’ Tikki replied. Sabine and Tom’s expressions tightened, but they nodded. ‘I think I’ll go to bed now. Good night.’ Tikki walked upstairs and paused outside Marinette’s closet, trying to remember where Marinette put her pajamas. And she needed to try to figure out the shower. Dammit.

*******************************************************

Adrien woke up the next morning apprehensive. Either he would see Marinette, no Tikki, at school today or he would see her at her house.

‘Is it too much to ask that that was a dream? Or that it’s back to normal now?’ He said. Plagg popped up from his trash can.

‘No. I want my Tikki back as well.’ He replied sadly. Adrien sighed and got out of bed and into the shower. When he came out, Plagg was playing with a piece of cheese.

‘Well, now I know you really are upset.’ Adrien sighed. Plagg nodded and continued to push the cheese from one side of his body to the next. Then toss it in the sir. Then push it again.

‘Adrien, you are required at breakfast.’ Nathalie said through the door.

‘Come on buddy. Time to go.’ Adrien picked Plagg up gently and placed him inside his shirt with the small slice of cheese. ‘In case you get hungry.’ He explained. Plagg nodded again and curled around it. When Adrien sat down at the breakfast table, he was surprised, and immediately on edge, to see his Father at the other end.

‘Adrien.’ Gabriel spoke sternly.

‘F-Father.’ Adrien replied. They ate their breakfast in silence.

‘So, I understand that Ladybug has vanished. Didn’t I tell you that you were to alert me as soon as she woke up?’ Adrien stiffened.

‘Apologies Father. When I went to get cookies for her from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, she must have woken up and left.’ Gabriel stared at Adrien, who was nervously playing with his food.

‘So she didn’t wake up before hand then? There was no movement?’

‘No Father.’ Gabriel frowned. Adrien wouldn’t lie to him. But he found it suspicious that Ladybug woke up exactly as Adrien left the room to get food. He would need to create another Akuma, draw them out again. He was rather cautious of doing so though. He had heard the threat from Ladybug, as well as another unknown voice. He had aske Nooroo about it, who had said it was another Kwami. Which means that Chat Noir had been unmasked. Ladybug had to know who he was.

‘I see.’ Without another word, he left the table. He needed to think about some things.

**********************************************

When Tikki woke up, she felt like her head was stuffed with cotton. The alarm was going off beside her, she had made sure to set it early, but all she wanted to do was sleep. Yawning, she stretched and left the bed, floating down the ladder. It was only when her feet touched the floor that she remembered she was meant to be acting human.

‘Being human sucks.’ She mumbled as she rummaged through the closet. What should she wear? Something easy to put on. Tikki had enough of buttons and zippers. Trying to get the bra on took her a solid five minutes, before she gave up and threw it across the room. Going back to Marinette’s closet, she found a short black dress with silver embroidery hanging on a coat hanger.

‘I remember helping Marinette create this....’ Tikki whispered to herself. She stepped into and brushed away the tear that fell from her eyes. Making sure her boobs sat right (At least she knew how to do that, Marinette constantly complained if they weren’t) and putting on a pair of black leggings and usual flats, Tikki walked down the stairs with a bag to start school.

‘Marinette! You look gorgeous.’ Sabine said as she walked into the kitchen.

‘Thanks Maman.’

‘Someone’s saying thank you to Chat Noir.’ Tom laughed as he passed her by on her way to the bakery.

‘Huh?’ Tikki was confused. It wasn’t until Sabine pointed out the words Claws Out! Written across her breasts that she remembered. Marinette had made this to show at the Heroes Day that was coming up.

Sorry Marinette, Tikki cringed. Looks like she will have to make another when she comes back. Tikki refused to listen to the voice that said, IF she comes back. The black dress was loose around her knees, before coming up in tight underneath her breasts. The neckline was straight and simple, not revealing anything underneath. Short sleeves made sure that the dress would be perfect for a spring day, and the leggings covered up anything that could be seen if Tikki accidently tripped.

‘You have a good day now Marinette. Be careful. Text us as soon as you get to school.’ Sabine said seriously.

‘Oops, I forgot my phone.’ Tikki replied sheepishly, running upstairs quickly to grab the device before grabbing a few cookies that Sabine had wrapped for her. A peck on the cheek (Marinette did that, right?) and Tikki was out the door. Thankfully, the school wasn’t far at all, so Tikki was quick to message Sabine when she waited at the steps. She was earlier then Alya for once, and was too nervous to go inside on her own.

‘Marinette?!’ A shocked yell was followed by a blur of red as Alya saw her. Tikki braced herself, and squeaked when Alya hugged her tight enough to restrict her breathing.

‘It’s good to see you dudette.’ Nino said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

‘Where have you been?!’ Alya had finally let her go and stood back, holding Tikki’s arms as though terrified she would disappear again.

‘I don’t know. I remember getting hit by something, and then waking up to Chat Noir and Ladybug talking.’ Tikki replied. Alya gasped.

‘The Akuma was active for days! No one had even seen you! Did that mean....Marinette, did you die?!’ Tikki rubbed Alya’s arms as her voice turned hysterical.

‘No Alya, no I don’t think so. It’s ok, I’m ok.’ Tikki murmured as Alya began to pant. Nino was frozen beside her.

‘Marinette!’ Adrien ran up to her, and noticed a paralyzed Nino and distraught Alya. ‘What happened?’

‘Adrien! Marinette died! That’s why she hasn’t been seen!’ Adrien could barely understand Alya’s words, but got the general gist. He hugged Alya tightly, before pulling Marinette out of her grasp so he could hug her too.

‘How you doing Tikki?’ He whispered.

‘I have no idea what I’m doing.’ Tikki breathed back. Adrien chuckled slightly. Releasing her, he saw they had attracted quite the group. Their whole class stood around them, exclaiming how it was a miracle that Marinette was back, where has she been, who made her dress? Tikki was getting overwhelmed.

‘Ok! We can ask her questions later, but for now, lets get to class yeah?’ Adrien finally said. Tikki smiled gratefully at him. Linking arms with her, Adrien began pulling her inside.

‘Thanks Adrien.’

‘No worries Tikki. But you look really nice in that dress-wait, does that say Claws Out?’ Adrien grinned. Tikki blushed.

‘Marinette made it for the next heroes day, but....zippers are hard. And buttons. And bras.’ Tikki grumbled. Adrien laughed.

‘I think you’re doing well Tikki.’ Adrien gave her a side hug and let her sit down. Alya slid in beside her and huddled close.

‘I really missed you Marinette.’ Alya whispered. Tikki smiled softly at her. Madame Bustier arrived and did a double take at seeing Tikki, before smiling widely.

‘I’m so glad you’re ok Marinette! Now, lets get down to business.’ The day passed by in a blur for Tikki. She wrote down notes (Chuckling at some of the inconsistencies in history) and made sure to keep Adrien close. That was hard enough, between Chloe and Lila. Tikki would scowl every time they tried to take Adrien away, but he never moved.

‘Thanks for staying by me Adrien.’ She spoke to him as lunch came around.

‘Anytime Tikki. Do you think we can go see the Guardian? He might know what to do.’ He replied. Tikki frowned slightly.

‘I guess we don’t have a choice.’ Tikki grabbed Adrien’s arm and began to walk towards the Guardian’s. Adrien was content to follow, and Plagg was snickering in his pocket.

‘That’s my Tikki.’ He giggled. Tikki heard him and glared at Plagg. He just winked back at her.

‘Stinky Sock.’ Tikki muttered. Finally, they arrived at Master Fu’s massage parlor.

‘Hello Tikki, Plagg and Adrien. Please, come in and sit down.’


End file.
